grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ava Diaz
Gabriel Martel, husband Javier Martel, brother-in-law Julio Martel, brother-in-law Matheus Martel, brother-in-law Dr. Bern, psychiatrist |status = Living |lang = English Portuguese |season4 = X }} Ava Diaz is the wife of Gabriel Martel who appeared in . Appearances About to go to bed, Ava asked her husband, Gabriel Martel, if he had checked all the bedrooms and doors of their house. He said he checked everywhere and assured her she was safe. Ava then took her pills, and Gabriel told her to get some much needed sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night, however, and headed downstairs. As she made her way down, a wolf-like Wesen dressed in a suit, holding a glass of alcohol, asked what she was doing up so late. Terrified, Ava ran down the stairs as the wolf said to her that he was her friend. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, the wolf came out of a different room. She ran away into another room and closed the door, but when she turned around, the wolf was right behind her, seemingly appearing wherever she was. The wolf told Ava that he knew she was having a hard time believing in him, but he said he was there because she wanted him to be. The wolf noticed she was nervous and had her drink the alcoholic beverage in his glass to calm her, but after she drank some of it, she hit the glass out of his hand, causing it to shattering on the floor. She then ran out of the house to her car, cutting her foot on the broken glass in the process when she stepped on it. When she got in her car, she once again saw the wolf standing outside her car saying that he was only trying to help her. She floored the pedal of her car as her husband, who had woken up, tried to chase after her and get her to stop. She then saw the wolf again in the back seat of her car, who said that running away was not going to help. She drove her car through a gate and then accidentally hit a pedestrian before she crashed the vehicle. As she attempted to collect herself, she saw the wolf again on the cracked windshield of her car. Ava was taken to St. Joseph's Hospital, and Nick and Hank later arrived to talk to her, but they were unable to on that first visit to the hospital because she had to be sedated after she found out that the man she hit with her car died. Nick and Hank later returned to the hospital after they found out Ava was awake, and Ava told them she didn't even remember hitting the man with her car. She talked about what happened when she had her psychotic episode and that the wolf made her drink before she ran to her car to get away. However, she told them that the wolf was everywhere and that as much as she tried to, she couldn't get away from him, confirming that one moment he was in her house, and the next he was in her car. Gabriel asked if what the detectives were asking her was really necessary, but she said she wanted to tell them. She told them that the wolf pretended to be kind, but she knew he was lying and that he was trying to kill her and that he eventually would succeed. Gabriel told her that he was not going to let that happen, and Ava's psychiatrist, Dr. Bern, told the detectives that was enough for now. Having returned back home, she asked Gabriel before going to bed what would happen if she saw the wolf again, and he assured her she was safe since the police checked the house. Ava then took her anti-psychotic medicine, and they went to bed. Ava woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Gabriel wasn't in bed, so she went to look for him. As she walked by a room, Gabriel came out from around the corner and woged. Nick, Hank, and Monroe intervened before Gabriel and his three other quadruplet brothers could get to her, however, and they were arrested. Outside, Ava spoke with Nick and Hank, who told her that Gabriel had been engaging in this wolf scheme all for money and that him and his brothers were trying to drive her crazy for the past six months. Hank told her she wasn't crazy, and Ava called them monsters, leading Nick to reply, "Some people hide it well." Images 405-promo3.jpg 405-Ava crash.gif